


I Would Bleed For You

by nursal1060



Series: Spamano Mafia AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Caring Romano, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cuties, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Spain, Italian Mafia, Light Angst, Loving Romano, M/M, Mad Spain, Madness, Mafia AU, Mafia Germany, Mafia Italy, Mafia Romano (Hetalia), Mafia Rome, Mafia Spain, Mafiatalia, Organized Crime, Pain, Promises, Protective Romano, Protectiveness, Romano is not happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Serious Injuries, Spain gets beat up in mafia training, Spain needs a hug, Talking, Tomato Family, True Love, Worried Romano, hurt Spain, serious talk, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Spain comes home, beat up by the mafia, and Romano thinks its time he and Spain have a heart to heart talk about Spain's role in the mafia, and make some hard promises to one another.





	I Would Bleed For You

**Author's Note:**

> I have uncovered a series of Spamano/Gerita Mafiatalia fanfiction scenes I wrote with my friend Kjer a few years prior. I think it's time they get recognized, so I am posting them in a series!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, enjoy! <3

Lovino groaned and laid on the couch, his stomach grumbling ashe complained aloud to himself, “UGH! That bastard better hurry. His turn to cook...like always.” About an hour later, Antonio hobbled into their apartment, covered in blood, and rushed into the bathroom without saying anything to Lovino.   
Lovino said as he sat up on couch, “Oi, you got blood on the wall… what happened?” Antonio didn’t say a thing and he turned the faucet to clean himself up. Lovino got more concerned with the lack of cheery talk from his boyfriend and got off the couch.   
He snapped when he was in Antonio’s line of sight, “Aye! Bastard, talk. What’s going on?”  
Antonio looked him in the eye, the look on his face was a mix of horror and fear, “Lovi…” Only then did Lovino notice that the blood on the spaniard’s hands was his own, and indeed he was bleeding, and Lovino’s trained eyes caught all the cuts. Lovino rushed to get the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet.   
As he started to help Antonio clean up, Lovino asked, “What am I going to do with you? Getting hurt like this…you can’t be going against orders, you’re just so… gah! There’s no word for this idiocy! What did you do to get like this?!”  
Antonio stood still as Lovino rushed to help him, saying plainly, “I’m sorry…”  
Lovino vented to him, “If only you’d have been smarter, or I had fallen for someone less idiotic, I wouldn’t have to worry about you all the damn time. You’ll get yourself fucking killed and be it at an enemy’s hand or my grandpa’s, I don’t want it fucking happening! Do you fucking comprende?!”  
Antonio teared up and his lip quivered, “I’m sorry Lovino...I messed up…”  
Lovino growled before his voice softened, “I fucking care about you and all you do is break my goddamn heart each time you come home bloody and worry me further into my grave! T-Ti amo, Toni, but you need to stop this or you WILL be the fucking death of me. Now tell me what fucking happened to get these.”  
Antonio moved the hair out of his face with his scarred up arms, “...they beat me. For messing up...again...”   
Lovino sighed and said, “A-At least you’re alive I guess.” Antonio rolled his shirt up, showing more scars. His bloody shirt revealed even more bruising and blood.   
Lovino grumbled, “Take it off, I gotta patch you up.” Antonio whined as he pulled his white shirt off and sat in the tub with his pants on. Lovino dampened a rag and began to lightly wash away some of the blood.   
It was silent, so Lovino said, “... Toni… talk to me. It makes me scared when you don’t.”  
Antonio winced and whispered, “...but...it hurts…”   
Lovino sighed and began to wrap Antonio’s wounds before bitterly saying, “Fine.”  
Antonio whimpered as he moved, “G-Gentle…amor.” Lovino only nodded wordlessly before gently wrapping another area of Antonio’s wounds. Slowly, Antonio leaned back so Lovino could wrap the rest of him.  
As Lovino wrapped up Antonio’s chest, he grumbled aloud, “I love you so much, it fucking hurts me too…”  
Antonio chuckled lightly, “I love you...and thank...thank you...for worrying…”  
Lovino kissed Antonio’s cheek and whispered, “That’s for putting up with me.” Lovino proceeded to slap him, “And that’s for nearly breaking my heart each night.”  
Antonio hugged him and wmiled, “You are the best…mijo…”   
Lovino hugged him tight and spoke firmly, “Don’t ever fucking break the rules or scare me like this again…it hurts to see you hurt...idiota.”  
Antonio laughed lightly and spoke, “I’ll try…” He shakily stood up in the tub, trying to steady himself. Lovino helped Antonio make it to the bed before he literally fell into it like a sack.   
Lovino sighed and said, “I guess I have to cook.”  
Antonio shook his head, saying, “Let me…”   
Lovino groaned, “Just let me do this for you. Lay down and rest. You’ll rip more scars if you try getting up.”  
Antonio insisted, “B-But Lovi.”  
Lovino crossed his arms and took charge, “In the mafia, you may be able to give me orders, but in our house, I call the shots. You stay in bed. Understood?”  
Antonio pouted, “But…”   
Lovino shushed him and said, “It’s an order. I’m going to make us food.” Antonio lay down and minutes later he heard cursing.   
Lovino groaned, “Why can I not make anything other than cutting a damn tomato?!”  
Antonio called out, “Lovi, are you okay?”  
Lovino yelled, “U-Uh! Y-Yeah? I think I can make s-something…”  
Antonio struggled to stand and hobbled behind him, “What are you up to?”   
Lovino pointed to the bedroom and stayed firm, “Go back to bed! I said that was an order!”  
Antonio chuckled and looked down at the cutting board with tomatoes on it, “You can add cheese to that, and we can have mini muffin pizzas…”   
Lovino groaned and complained, “Why can’t I cook?”  
Antonio slowly reached to the spice rack and sprinkled some herbs into the english muffins, “It’s why I’m here Lovi.”  
Lovino chuckled, “What would I do without you?”  
Antonio shrugged and smiled, “I guess we need each other, amor. You keep me grounded, I keep you full.” He tossed the muffins into the toaster oven with grace.   
Lovino turned around and hugged Antonio, “I think I need you more than you need me.”  
Antonio chuckled, “I do need you Lovi...my heart does in order to function.” Lovino rolled his eyes and chuckled into Antonio’s chest.  
Antonio hissed, “M-Move a little to the left...y-you’re on my scar.”  
Lovino moved and mumbled into him, “Sorry.”  
Antonio popped out the muffins and spoke, “It’s okay Lovi.” He put the hot tomato mixture on the muffins, put on the cheese and popped it back in the toaster oven. Then he pulled them back out and handed two on a plate to Lovino.   
Lovino mumbled with a pout, “Thanks, Toni.”  
Antonio smiled, “Of course amor~” They both hobbled over to the table, still connected.  
The spanish man asked, “So your day was a success?”  
Lovino nodded as he sat down, “It was alright.”  
Antonio smiled, “You always work so quick in the mafia, amor. I need to learn from you.”   
Lovino shrugged and bit his muffin, “Yeah but they heard me coming… I stubbed my toe and cursed them out.”  
The taller man chuckled, “Oh Lovi…”   
Lovino blushed and spoke, “It took me a while to catch up but then I finished my mission.”  
Antonio nodded, “You did it. Your old man thinks I’m too nice to lead the mafia after him.”   
Lovino rolled his eyes and murmured, “Well he’s not wrong about the nice part…”  
Antonio blushed and said, “Lo siento...I can’t help it.”   
Lovino sighed, “It’s not a bad thing to be so damn nice… but… save that just for me. The mafia has no room for nice people.”  
Antonio smiled and pecked Lovino on the cheek, “I know Lovi...I just can’t help it...my love for you is evident everywhere.”   
Lovino blushed, “E-Everywhere?”  
Antonio nodded and spoke, “Because I love you, I treat others with love. You the most of course, but even just thinking of you makes me a happy person.”   
Lovino scoffed but blushed more, “Y-You’re ridiculous.”  
Antonio chuckled, “Maybe...but I am Spanish. My heart shows nothing but love for you.”   
Lovino pushed Antonio lightly and teased, “Well save that love for me. If you don’t, I won’t protect you from grandpa.”  
Antonio nodded, “I know. But whenever I think of the prisoners hurting you, I get angry. Your grandfather is mad that I can’t control my rage, and sometimes, not be angry.”   
Lovino sighed and lectured him, “You don’t fucking think about that? When I’m going to complete a mission, I know if I fail they could hurt you… but I know damn well that I can’t drag it out. I can’t fucking torture them for wanting to hurt you! I simply do what I can. I complete the mission because if I tortured them and came home hurt it would destroy you…”  
Antonio smiled sadly, “It would...and that’s why your grandfather wants me to lead him, as a matter of fact...because I’m ruthlessly impulsive.”   
Lovino said, “You have to control yourself at times.”  
Antonio shrugged, “Impulse is important to leading the mafia, not for following orders. But he’s worried that my heart, mi corazon, will get in the middle of leading the hundreds of members that we have.”   
Lovino looked down, saying, “It might… a lot of… partners of the leaders don’t live very long.”  
Antonio told him, “It’s basically, either I take the place of your grandfather...or die feuding for it. We have a mafia to run, and we know that as good as a hitman as Feli is, he can’t handle it. Ludwig cannot, because he is a German, your grandfather made that clear. He wants you to be safe, so hesitant in you becoming one. So his hopes are on me, the next closest member he has.”   
Lovino sighed, “I know… but I want you to know my wishes. If… by any chance I get kidnapped or killed, don’t come after me or my murders. Continue on.”  
Antonio’s eyes watered imagining it, “Lovi...do you know how hard of a promise that would be? To keep if it did happen?”  
Lovino nodded, saying firmly, “I know, but you don’t need to lose good men over me. Don’t let anyone die trying to get me back. Stay put. Either I will come back or you move on.”  
Antonio held his hand and squeezed it, “Lovino…”   
Lovino stated firmly, “It’s an order.”  
Antonio kissed his hand, saying, “Whatever happens...never...forget I love you…”   
Lovino blushed bright red, “I-I love you too you big idiota.”  
Antonio reminded him, “If anything happens to you...I might be late...I will focus on the mission first...but...I will get...revenge with my own two hands...even if I have to kill them myself.”   
Lovino shook his head, “Don’t hurt yourself over me.”  
Antonio told him the truth, “I’d want to...you are the only one person I would rather die for...or kill for...if it hurts me in the process...so be it.”   
Lovino buried his head into Antonio’s chest and mumbled, “Idiota…you lovestruck idiota...”  
Antonio pet his hair and said, “I would. I love you too much to let you go quietly…” He kissed the italian on the forehead.   
Lovino pushed Antonio away and put his plate back on the counter, “I-I can’t eat now. I’m g-going to bed.” Antonio held his hand, even as the italian tried to move it away.  
Antonio asked once Lovino was laying down, “Blanket?” Lovino nodded and curled up into a ball. Antonio hobbled to the closet and pulled out their quilt, draping over Lovino before laying down with him, staring into his eyes, smiling.   
Lovino had a pout on his face but smiled slightly, “You maybe the worst idiota on the planet… but you’re my idiota.”  
Antonio smiled and said, “I know. But I love you, maybe more than the mafia itself.”   
Lovino rolled his eyes, “I’d hope so or I’d smack you right out of this fucking bed.”  
Antonio came closer and pecked his boyfriend on the nose, “...do you want me to put the mafia first?”   
Lovino rolled his eyes, “Put the mafia first but love me.”  
Antonio moved hair out of his lover’s face, “Mmm, okay Lovi~ I’ll always love you, of course.”


End file.
